Leubantia
The Republic of Leubantia, commonly known as Leubantia, is a country found on the coast of the Baltic Sea, north of Poland. The country is a Parliamentary Republic, with its current President being Edward Sune Buns Wiladsen. Leubantia is a developed country with a per capita GDP of over $40,000. The history of Leubantia begins from sometime before approximately 100 BC, when the first Leubantian city-state was established, to the present day Leubantian state, which was established shortly after the fall of Communism in 1989. Origin of the name The name of Leubantia comes from the Leubantians, whose name, in turn, comes from an ancient Leubantian word meaning 'tough ones'. History Prehistory Humans are thought to have arrived in Leubantia at about 40,000 BC. These people eventually evolved into several Hunter-gatherer tribes, each with their own beliefs. The First States and annexation Beginning in the early 3rd century BC and ending shortly after, the Hunter-gatherers were ousted by several other tribes originating in present day Germany and Denmark. During the end of the first millennium BC, the first Leubantian state was gradually founded, simply called Trilfuva, a city state in central Leubantia, centered around modern day Trilfuva. Other city-states also developed at the same time. The sixth century AD marked the beginning of the first expansion of Trilfuva, when it united with the nearby city states in the beginning of the century and then annexed its neighbors to the east, north and south. Soon after, the now country was renamed the Duchy of Leubantia, while the County of Dyluria grew in the west. From 953 AD to 960 AD, the Duchy invaded and took over Dyluria, and later became the Kingdom of Leubantia. Middle Ages From 1040-1043 and 1180-1187, Leubantian engaged the Kingdom of Poland over the independence of Dyluria, which wanted independence. Poland, which had a relationship with the region, backed Dyluria in an attempt to free the region and share wealth with it. These ultimately failed, and only worsened relations between the two kingdoms. By the dawn of the second millennium, Leubantia had converted to Christianity, split between the Roman Catholic Church and Eastern Orthodox Church. The country's language had adopted the Roman Alphabet during this time as well. Leubantia was further converted in the twelfth century by missionaries, eventually ending the native religion. In 1292, execution by beheading was introduced to the country. In 1350, the Parliament of Leubantia was established, which led to the gradual de-powering of the throne. Jews were expelled from the country in 1371, and those who did not leave were executed by the Christian parliament. Age of Discovery and the Reformation Leubantia participated in the Age of Discovery, colonizing New Alpypa (a town founded in North America), St. Fila's (an island nation in the Caribbean), and parts of the Gold Coast (now Ghana). At the same time as these discoveries, the Protestant Reformation reached Leubantia and, in 1534, Lutheranism became the state religion. In addition, the ban on Judaism was lifted sometime around 1580. Leubantia made an agreement with the Qing dynasty in China in 1700 that Filaport would be leased by Leubantia until an end to the deal was negotiated on. Modern Times Leubantia took part in the Partitions of Poland (1772, 1793, and 1795), and began its rivalry with France after an attack by the French Empire on Leubantia. The Kingdom was replaced by the First Leubantian Republic in 1848, and in 1899 Leubantia agreed with China to renew the agreement with China for leasing Filaport, and the two countries agreed that the lease would expire in 1998. Leubantia became a member of the Central Powers shortly after its founding, seeking protection from France which Leubantia still had icy relations with. Leubantia fought with the Central Powers during the First World War, and after some resistance following the surrender of Germany, Leubantia signed the Treaty of Bobigny in 1919, in which Leubantia lost its remaining colony (St. Fila's) and other territories, except Filaport and the Salinfa Islands. Leubantia entered the Second World War in 1940 unofficially on the Axis side seeking an opportunity to gain more territory and attack France. However, due to the fall of its unofficial allies, from September 1944, Leubantia was occupied by the Soviet Union. On 28 April 1945, Leubantia became a Communist Republic. In 1989, the Communist Government was overthrown violently, creating the second and present Second Leubantian Republic. Geography Leubantia is smaller than Uruguay, and is shaped like a cat's head. The country has a rugged coast. Leubantia is surrounded by water on 3 sides, but is surrounded by the Gulf of Gdansk as well. Leubantia has borders with Poland and the Russian exclave of Kaliningrad Oblast. Climate Leubantia's climate is temperate, like the United Kingdom, but slightly cooler and drier. In the northernmost parts, it has temperatures similar to the Scottish Highlands. Politics Leubantia is a Parliamentary Republic. The President is the head of state, while the Prime Minister is the Head of Government. The Prime Minister is appointed by the President. Leubantia has two major parties, the Conservatives and the Liberals. The ruling party is currently te Conservatives, with the Liberals in Opposition. The President is elected every three years. The country's Cabinet is headed by the Prime Minister. Leubantia's legislature is the Parliament. It consists of the Senate (upper house) and House of Representatives (lower house). The Senate consists 3 members from each province. Beliefs *Right to Privacy: Protected by the Constitution. *Nuclear Weapons: No. *Freedom of Speech: Protected by the Constitution. *Right to Protest: Peaceful protests protected by the Constitution. *Freedom of Press: Protected by the Constitution, but there are strict laws against libel. *Alcohol age: 18. *Smoking age: 18. *Adult age: 18. Transport Road Leubantia's roads are ordered in four categories, M (motorway), P (provincial), D (District), and U (Municipal). Rail Leubantia's railways are operated by Leubantian State Railways, which is state-owned. Economy Leubantia's economy is strong for its size, and is has a large per capita GDP. The 'top companies' in Leubantia are the TSE 45, and the currency has been using the Euro since 1 January 2010. Law Leubantia's laws are created by the Parliament, and then carried out by the Senate. The Highest Court in the country is the Supreme Court. The 12 Provinces have Supreme Courts as well, and below them are District Courts, followed by Municipal courts. Life Imprisonment in Leubantia is 50 years. If one is wrongly convicted, they can be pardoned by the President. Punishments *Murder - 20 years in prison *Arson - 15 years in prison *Hijacking - 50 years in prison *Fraud - 10 years in prison *Animal cruelty - 3 months in prison *Theft - 1 month-20 years Administrative Divisions Leubantia's administrative divisions are the 12 Provinces. There are 3 territories: the Federal District, Waliga, and the Salinfa Islands. The Federal District has frequently campaigned for provincehood, but no attempts have yet been successful. Each State has a Governor, and a Lieutenant, the latter being more localized and less powerful versions of the Prime Minister. Military The military of Leubantia is one of the world's most experienced and advanced, because of the fact that Leubantia has been involved in several wars preceding its foundation. Foreign Relations Leubantia originally had bad foreign relations with France, which still continues as the countries have nothing more than embassies right now. Relations with the United Kingdom had steadily improved since the fall of the French Empire, but collapsed after the UK signed a treaty with France making the two countries allies, but relations have improved since then. During the Communist era (1945-1989), Leubantia was a member of the Warsaw Pact from its foundation in 1955 until Leubantia abandoned Communism in 1989. Presently, Leubantia is a member of the United Nations, the European Union, NATO and the GTO. Demographics Leubantia has a population of approximately 18,679,752 (and growing slowly) as of the 2010 census. Most of the population is focused around the big cities and their metropolitan areas, such as Trilfuva and Sibarmiw. The main ethnic group of Leubantia is Leubantian. The country consists of 93% Leubantian people, 4% Polish people, and 3% other, as of the 2010 census. Religion The official religion (state religion) of Leubantia, is Lutheranism. The majority of the population (about 70%) are also affiliated under this religion. Language and Culture Language Leubantia's main language is Leubantian, which is spoken by about 90% of the population natively, and 97% as either a first or learned language. Another part of the population (8%) speak Dylurian natively, and there are other languages spoken as well, mostly originating from immigrants that continued speaking their native language. Kashubian is not uncommon in the south and Swedish is also present in the northern parts of the country. Culture Leubantia has a diverse taste in music, as there are several pop and rock bands. Leubantia also has a unique architecture. Nature Leubantia has a wide fauna and flora. However, becausen of Leubantia's increased industrialization, its natural resources are in danger. There are also several extinct species as well, mainly due to human activity, but some have died out naturally. See also *Leubantia Travel Guide Category:Nearly Real World Category:Leubantia Category:Countries